Old Heroes, New Fetishes
by UglyFingers
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat, AUHarry Potter escaped to Fuyuki City in Japan. Upon arriving there, he comes across a woman with pointed ears. An elf? But no... house elves are not that hot! Rated M 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Large parts deleted after I realized how stupid they sounded. Thanks to the guy who left the long review. My writing sucks so I really appreciated the constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Harry Potter

===Chapter 1===

"Can I help you?" The girl asked, her voice pleasant but her eyes suspicious.

The young man gave her a lop sided grin and handed her a slip of paper. The girl took it warily and with a brief reading, pointed to the foreigner district of Fuyuki before hurrying off.

_Nice ass._ The young man thought, whistling appreciatively as he watched her go. He had been impressed with Japanese school uniforms every since he arrived. They had a certain allure that wizarding school robes just couldn't hope to beat.

Sighing quietly to himself, the young man disappeared with a small pop, reappearing in a dark alley in the general direction that the girl pointed to. He asked another girl for directions and disappeared after she walked away. He repeated the process until he reached his destination, an large, two story house among a row of other houses that looked almost exactly like the it.

He took another piece of paper out of his pocket and stared at the space between two houses, watching impatiently as a third house grew from in between the two. He walked up its steps and went inside, calling the house elf in charge of the place to come to him.

An elderly elf wearing a clean, white toga. "It has been a long time since a Potter has last graced this dwelling with his presence. Please call me Sebastian."

"Sebastian? Don't elves usually have cute, two syllable names?"

"Previous master decided to change my name, sir."

"Pfft. Anyways, my name is Harry. Show me around."

They toured the house, occasionally stopping in one of its many rooms. The kitchen, living room, bathrooms, and bedrooms were all well maintained. It appears that the house elf had been receiving magic from the ley lines in the city for sustenance, much like the house elves in Hogwarts did. Harry bonded the house elf to him and called another house elf named Dobby from his other house to deliver his belongings and materials.

They spent most of the afternoon unpacking and reorganizing the house. There was a library in the basement containing the research of the previous Potters who resided there. Harry duplicated the books and sent them to Dobby to update his personal library. His phoenix came in a short while later in a burst of blue flames and nipped him affectionately in the ear. She had been a bit irritable lately after he left England and started traveling the world. He had given her free reign to go wherever she wants but in the end, she had chosen to stay with him and laugh at him every time he got into trouble. Not that she actually laughed of course but he could tell. In a way, phoenixes are more expressive than owls could ever hope to be.

He suppressed a shudder at the thought of England. It turned into a very scary place after he defeated the Dark Lord a year ago. Many rumors sprung about the source of his immense magical power and he found himself many stalkers every since. It became so bad that he had to leave the country to get a peace of mind.

===The next day===

Harry woke up to the sound of phoenix song. The large, blue bird in question pecked him in the head multiple times until he got up with a groan. Guessing the name of the phoenix had been pretty hard. He had tried calling it Hedwig after his deceased owl only to be viciously attacked with fiery beaks and claws. After nearly three months of guessing, he finally figured out its name, Ambrosia. There was a loud beeping sound and he immediately headed downstairs, muttering something about annoying stalkers.

In the basement next to the library was an unused room that he took the liberty to turn into a command center. Mirrors floated all over the place, reflecting events all over the world in real time. In the center of a desk was an especially large mirror that flashed a bright green.

Harry pointed the Elder Wand at the mirror, activating it. He had been skeptical at first after he combined the power of his holly and phoenix feather wand with the Sword of Gryffindor and it had taken a bit of time to get used to learning to cast spells using the sword. It came as a relief that the Elder Wand was miraculously unaffected by the resulting blast that took out the Dark Lord a year ago. Casting spells using a wand just came more naturally to him than with a staff or a sword.

The mirror turned white and showed a young woman with bushy brown hair glaring at him.

"Where did you go this time, Potter?" She asked in an icy tone.

"Holy mother of Satan... scared me for a second there. You sounded exactly like McGonagall, Hermione!"

A vein throbbed on her forehead and an ominous aura surrounded her, giving Harry goosebumps.

"Whoa there. Calm down, I swear you'll get a stroke one of these days."

"It's all your fault!" She screeched. "Every time you leave on these 'business trips' of yours, you always end up causing me a headache!"

"What did I do?" He asked innocently.

"Y—you— … enemy of all women! Playing around with women like that... it's unforgivable!"

"Hey it's not my fault they believed that stupid rumor."

"So you're saying your semen is not the elixir of life?"

Harry snorted. "Of course not. No matter how powerful a wizard is, drinking his semen does not grant a person immortality."

"Then you should have made that clear before you slept with all those women!"

"Hey, they were the ones who came on to me. I told them before we ever did anything that those rumors are false but still wanted to do it anyways. Not my fault they got addicted to my godly technique."

"Being the most powerful wizard to exist since the time of Merlin does not mean you can just do whatever you want, Harry."

"Hey, you weren't complaining when we did it that one time..."

"That was an accident! A mistake! We were both drunk and neither of us remembered what happened so it doesn't count."

"Why did you call me anyways? Surely a professor at Hogwarts have more important things to do than rant at a guy thousands of miles away."

Hermione's expression turned business-like in a second. "We want you back, Harry. I know this is too much to ask after all you've been through but the wizarding world wants its hero back."

Harry's face darkened. "Tell it to go fuck itself."

"Harry..." Her tone contained a hint of pleading.

"Hermione, please understand. I've spent at least half my waking hours having sex with most of the women there for the last three months. I'm suffering from extreme sexual exhaustion. A man can only go for a week of nonstop sex before he needs to take a break."

Hermione sighed in defeat. "And just how is traveling around the world helping?"

"Well, I haven't found a new fetish to recharge my libido yet but I got a feeling that I'm getting close."

"Good for you. How's your little business going by the way?"

"Not bad. Fleur told me yesterday that the French branch have already taken monopoly of the contraceptives and sex toy manufacturing industry so it's only a matter of time before can start a revolution in vibrator technology."

"Ha... sometimes I begin to wonder whether to be impressed or horrified at your stupidity."

"Hey, I'm developing muggle weaponry too, you know."

"Harry!"

"What? It's not like I'm selling them. I got an army of house elves to arm after all. Whoa! Calm down, it was a joke!"

She glared at him. "One more question."

"Yes?"

"How did you manage to learn so much magic in such a short amount of time? You disappeared right after our sixth year and no one knows what you've been up to. Besides, I'm pretty sure it took Merlin at least half a decade to figure out the things that you do."

Harry gave her a sly grin and made his eyes twinkle in the very annoying manner reminiscent of a certain deceased headmaster. "Let's just say I discovered a passage to a library that recorded ancient magics."

"Y—you mean you found—"

Harry turned off the screen, chuckling softly to himself.

===Break===

_Seriously, wtf is up with porn in this country? Tentacle rape? Netorare? These people are into some pretty hardcore stuff. But why the hell do they censor everything? _

Harry sighed as he left the adult bookstore. For a country not known for flaunting their sexual desires, they're into some weird things, not like Harry was one to talk. He's had his fair share of dirty and those women he's been with had some strange fetishes as well.

A drop of water on his shoulders made him look up at the cloudy night sky. The rain came suddenly and without warning. Harry ran into the closest shop and purchased an umbrella. While many wizards wouldn't stoop so low as to use a muggle contraption to shield themselves from the rain, Harry found it pleasant to occasionally enjoy the simple things in life, e.g. walking in the rain.

He was nearing the foot of a mountain temple when he stopped in his tracks, his senses warning him of strange magic. He approached cautiously, eyes strained in the dark, searching for whatever it was that triggered his senses.

There, laying on the muddy ground was a figure clothed in black and purple robes. She was laying on her back and her hood shadowed her face.

Harry squatted down next to her in an attempt to get a better look at her.

"You okay? Never mind, that was a stupid question." He gently lifted her up, surprised at how light she was. Her eyes opened a fraction before closing from magical exhaustion. He could tell her core was severely depleted and she needed some rest, something she would not be able to get lying in the muddy ground during a storm.

The melody of phoenix song signaled the arrival of his phoenix. It circled around his head twice before gripping his shoulder and taking them away in a flash of phoenix fire.

===Break===

Caster slowly opened her eyes, blinking slowly as they adjusted to the bright light that was coming in through the windows. She vaguely remembered collapsing as she ran out of prana, feeling herself starting to demetarialize as she lay helpless in the muddy soil. With a start, she realized her robes were gone, replaced by a plain cotton gown. But that was not all. She could feel herself being charged with prana from a foreign source. She sat up in alarm, following the link to the young man who was watching her from a chair with a calculating expression.

Seeing her wake, the young man introduced himself. "Good morning. My name is Harry Potter. You're probably feeling strange right now with my magic feeding your core but it was the only thing I could think of to save your life. I would have cut the connection after your magical core started replenishing itself but no matter how long I waited, it just wouldn't. I've never encountered somehow with a magical core as strange as yours so please forgive me if what I did was intrusive."

Caster watched the young man in silence as she processed this. He shouldn't have been able to feed her any prana if he wasn't her master unless...

She fought back the blush that was threatening to show on her face and shot him a cold look. Harry began to feel uncomfortable under the piercing scrutiny and began to fidget.

"You... defiled my body." She stated flatly.

"W—what?! No, no! Of course not!" Harry blushed. _But damn those pointed ears look sexy. _Aloud, he said, "I just wove my magic and made it snake its way to your core... wait, that sounds so wrong... er... oh what the heck. Here, let me cut off the link."

Caster's eyes widened in surprise as Harry chanted in a series of hissing sounds. A moment later, she felt the prana literally coil upon itself and withdraw from her.

"The language of the snakes. It's surprising that a magus of this age still speaks that ancient tongue."

"Magus?" Harry asked in confusion. "You mean wizard?"

Caster ignored the question and gave the young man a more calculating look. He doesn't even look as if he's in his twenties yet but he emanated an aura of power that belies his soft exterior. There was a certain darkness in his eyes hidden underneath a mask of cheerfulness.

All in all, an interesting specimen.


	2. Can you touch ghosts?

A/N: Chapter 1 has been edited. Extra stuff that are not plot relevant has been deleted.

Chapter 2: "Can you touch ghosts?"

"So let me get this straight... seven wizards... magus you said... summon seven legendary beings of incomprehensible power to kill each other in a bloody war just to get their hands on an omnipotent wish granting device?" Harry asked with a grim expression.

Caster nodded, carefully observing the young man's reaction.

"So if you're a Servant, where's your master then?"

"He... has perished."

"I see, so that's why your core wasn't replenishing itself. So what's your plan from here? I can supply you with magic, er prana, if you want but I have no interest in this war you're talking about. I also don't have those things you called Command Seals anyways. And to be perfectly honest with you, I see no reason why you should fight. Being granted a second chance at life is already a miracle in and of itself. Why not use it to do the things you were never able to do during your lifetime? I can tell that you've had a rough past. I've seen many women with the same betrayed look in their eyes and you're no different."

Caster's eyes widened a bit. Was she really that easy to read?

"Now I know it's none of my business but if you want to get back at the one who betrayed you, I think I have a way for you to do so."

Caster's eyes narrowed. "That is impossible. He is long gone and his legend have been inscribed into history."

"You never know until you try." Harry waved her off. "Can you touch ghosts?"

"What?"

"Spirits, shades, etc. Since you're technically a spirit, you should be able to right? I'm not even a spirit and I can, so I don't see any reason why you shouldn't."

Caster frowned, not seeing where he was going with this. "I do not know."

"Well, one thing to do then." Harry jumped up, smiling brightly. He reached into his pocket, digging into it up to his elbows. After searching for about a minute, he triumphantly brought out a small black box. Caster gasped at the large amount of prana it was emitting. Harry opened it, revealing an ugly black stone.

To any normal person, the stone looked insignificant, if not for the strange symbol inscribed on its surface. Caster's mind overheated from trying to understand the object. It was something that was a part of the world, yet was not. A strange item of mysterious origins able to bend one of the world's laws.

"W—what is it?" Caster asked in disbelief, already having an idea of the answer.

"It's a stupid old stone that can let you communicate with the dead. It summons a loved one in the form of a shade, a bit more solid than a ghost yet less so than a living body. It doesn't actually bring back the soul, but some of the things you do to the shade gets transmitted to wherever their souls ended up in after their death."

"Why would you show me this? To be willing to expose such an artifact to a complete stranger is suspicious."

Harry scratched his head. "Well... there are times when I feel like kicking old acquaintances in the balls every time I remember how badly they wronged me but then I remember that they're dead. It makes me feel a whole lot better afterward after venting at them. I figured you could use some venting yourself. Turn it on your palm three times and think about the one you want to talk to specifically. Otherwise, it will summon a bunch of other 'loved ones' that you have no business with. Don't let go of the stone until you have finished."

With that, Harry smiled, put the stone in her palm and left the room.

Caster stared at the closed door for a minute before turning her attention back to the stone. She was still suspicious of the young man's motives but she could tell he doesn't near any ill will. After some contemplation, she flipped the stone in her palm thrice, feeling a bit apprehensive. A figure appeared, looking around in bewilderment before its gaze found her.

"M—Medea?" The shade gulped.

"Jason?" Caster's smile held no ounce of humor as she stepped towards him. "I've wanted to talk to you."

Jason, Greek hero and leader of the Argonauts, tried to escape, only to find himself unable to move as caster's foot connected with his groin.

===Break===

"I CHOPPED MY BROTHER TO PIECES FOR YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!"

Harry winced as more shouting echoed from upstairs. He poured himself some butterbeer and waited for the storm to pass.

_Hmm... maybe opening up old wounds wasn't such a good idea..._

After some more yelling about killing her own children to save them from the consequences of her actions, Caster finally made her way downstairs, her posture more regal and noble, yet more tired than before.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Caster allowed herself a small smile as she handed the stone back. "Yes, thank you."

"So what do you plan to do from here? Although you need large amount of magic just to exist, it shouldn't be a problem if you want to just stay here until the war ends."

"About that, the prana you have supplied me with... it's similar to the one in the stone. It's not your prana is it?"

Harry snorted. "Of course not. If I was to supply you with my own, I'll die. Let's just say there's a place accessible only to me that contains more than enough power to... well it doesn't matter." He added quickly.

"I see... do you really have no desire to participate in the Holy Grail War? Is there no wish you want to be granted?"

"Well, I do have a wish but it would be meaningless if I do not achieve it using my own strength."

Caster was silent for a few minutes, lost in thought. Then she said, "Why did you help me?"

"Well, I can't just leave a dying person now, can I? It was within my power to help you and that's what I did."

"And you expect nothing in return?"

"Nope. Though now that I know who you are, there is something I would like your help with."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, you see, I have this condition where nothing I try can sexually arouse me. I've tried every spell I could think of but nothing seemed to work. That's why I went to Japan to find a fetish that will work. I've found many that I deem sexy but... I just don't get turned on."

"So what do you want from me?"

"Well, since you are a very powerful ancient witch, surely you would know of a cure right?"

Caster's lips twitched at the mention of the word 'witch' and planned to have a talk about it with him later. He did, after all, help her as she was dying so she felt a certain obligation to return the favor. "Have you tried rejuvenation and lust potions?"

"All three hundred seventy eight of them." Harry nodded.

"Including aphrodisiacs, blood flow enhancement, energy amplifying, and sex drive stimulating potions?"

"Along with mundane drugs like viagra, herbal medicine, as well as visiting hot springs, wrapping my manhood in succubus enchanted cloth for days six days, six hours, and six minutes, actually _summoning_ a succubus to have her way with me..."

Caster frowned. "I'm pretty sure the succubus treatment should have worked. Is this condition congenital or acquired later in life?"

"Acquired."

"Just what did you do? This is not merely a case of sexual exhaustion!" Caster exclaimed.

"Sorry. That's one of my most important secrets and telling you now would leave me vulnerable."

"I see. Then I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for you."

Caster had expected him to look crestfallen at this but Harry didn't look disappointed at all.

"Well, I guess there really is nothing that can be done about it now, considering what it is that I did." He stood up and grabbed a jacket from the rack. "You still okay on prana? I won't be back until tonight so you're on your own till then. Sebastian can make you some food if you get hungry. I think you should go out and enjoy yourself, though. Just make sure you close the door when you do."

With that, Harry turned and vanished with an inaudible _pop_.

===Break===

It was nearing evening when Harry came out of the brothel. He had tried many of the kinky plays in the books but not a single one turned him on in the slightest. He ended up pleasuring the woman instead, feeling slightly bad after demanding so much out of her. With a sigh, he went out for ramen, briefly wondering what Caster had been doing in his absence. The woman was interesting and beautiful, if not a bit weird. Harry had known many women in his life but Caster was the only one that gave off a feeling of danger on the same level as a horde of dragons. He shuddered at the thought. If the other Servants running around were stronger than her, he knew he wouldn't last a second in a direct confrontation.

He pushed the thoughts away as he reached the park, buying himself an ice cream and watching the children play. It was nearing dusk yet there were still quite a few that were playing outside. He felt a slight twinge of jealousy as he sat on a swing and ate his ice cream. He never actually had a proper childhood, courtesy of his relatives' upbringing. By the time he found out he was a wizard, one thing happened after another. There was a stone that needed to be protected, a basilisk that needed to be tamed, a godfather that needed to be rescued, a tournament to be won, and an evil that needed to be destroyed. Before he knew it, his childhood and teenage years had passed him by. There were some enjoyable moments of course but sometimes he wished he could go back to being a kid, oblivious to the world.

With a start, he noticed there was a little girl sitting on the swing next to him. She too, was watching the children play with a pensive expression. Judging by her appearance, she was clearly a foreigner like him. Her long white hair reminded him of the part veelas he met in his fourth year. Her angelic face only added to the resemblance. A strange feeling washed over him as he looked at her and realized that she was not human.

_A veela? She doesn't have the allure yet so she must be fairly young. She looks so cute... oh crap... am I turning into a lolicon?_

He shook his head like a dog and did a mental test to convince himself that he was not a pedophile. He imagined what the girl would look like naked and breathed a sigh of relief as he found that no, her body does not turn him on.

"Are you okay, oniisan?" The girl asked as she gave him a worried look. "Does your chest hurt?"

Harry realized he was clutching his chest and quickly turned his attention back to his ice cream. "Ah, yes. I'm fine, just remembered some very bad memories. And I'm too old to be called oniisan, by the way. I'm turning thirty next year."

"But you don't look older than my oniichan." She pointed out.

"It's a long story." Harry let out a long suffering sigh. "It will be dark soon. You should head home before your mama and papa gets worried."

"They won't." The girl said, much to Harry's surprise. What kind of parents wouldn't worry about their child?

"Why is that?" He asked, a faint anger in his voice.

"Because they're dead."

_Oh fuck me._

"I—I'm sorry. I didn't—"

"It's okay." The girl gave him an angelic smile, making his worries disappear.

"So who's taking care of you now? Relatives? I'm sure they'd be worried about you if you stay out at night. It gets dangerous when night falls, you know. You said you have an oniichan right? I'm sure he'd be worried about you."

"The first time I saw him was yesterday. He probably doesn't even know I exist. My father left when I was little and never returned. I later found out he was raising another child here. I came here because I wanted to meet him."

"That's horrible! What kind of father can abandon such a cute girl like you?!"

The girl laughed. "Oh, did you really believe my story? Such a strange ojiisan." She jumped off the swing and skipped away. After reaching the edge of the play area, she waved back. "Bye, bye jiisan!"

Harry waved back, confused as to what just happened.

===Break===

Harry sat down at the kitchen table, crossing off some items off a long list.

"Lolicon, dolcett, nose fetish, ear fetish, bondage, lactation, foot fetish, and autassassinophilia. That's quite a list you have there." Caster smirked as she read off the list. "How do you even test if you have these fetishes or not?"

"Prostitutes."

Caster gave him an accusing look.

"Hey! I always make sure they don't get hurt and I erase their memories afterward. I even give them multiple orgasms as compensation."

Caster raised an eyebrow. "And erasing their memory justifies using them as test subjects?"

"Well, no but... anyways, there are a lot more fetishes that I have to go through on this list and more keeps getting added as I discover new ones so I'll be busy during most of the day. How was your day, by the way."

Caster blushed and a smitten look cross her face. Harry waved a hand over her face, snapping her out of her fantasy.

"You've found a man." Harry grinned.

"N—no...! H—he's just someone I bumped into while I was wandering..."

_Holy... she's so cute even when she's denying it. That guy is one lucky bastard, having a woman like her head over heels for him._

"No need to hide it from me, Caster. Your face tells me all I need to know. So... what's he like?" Harry leaned towards her eagerly, making her take a step back.

"He's... a... he's a teacher."

"That tells me nothing whatsoever."

"He is... strong and silent... and kind... and..."

"To put it simply, he's your type?"

"Well, yes. It was quite a fateful meeting. It's as if the gods are trying to somehow make it up to me."

Harry snorted. "I doubt it. So... when do you plan on telling him about yourself?"

Caster was silent for a minute. "Not anytime soon."

Harry nodded. "Well there's no reason to rush things, I guess, but won't other Servants be able to sense your presence and mistake this man as your master?"

"I'm sure I can make an item that could keep other Servants from detecting me." She said defiantly, her pointed ears pointed up with determination.

Harry stared at her transfixed for a moment before her voice called him back. "It seems you were having dirty thoughts, judging by the way you looked at me just now." She growled, her ears moving up and down with her motions.

"Have I ever told you that your ears are sexy?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

Caster's eyed widened in surprise before narrowing in anger. She brought up her hand, a ball of light forming on her palm.

Harry ran.

===Break===

"I am... truly sorry... for even thinking about you... in that way." Harry gasped out as he thrashed on the floor.

The torture went on for another minute before the pressure finally lessened and he was able to breathe normally.

"So what were we talking about again?" Harry asked he sat back in his chair as if nothing happened.

"The war." Caster answered with a glare.

"Right... I got a plan."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Well, if it goes well, no one who sees you would think you are the caster in this war if you stay off the radar."

"Why are you willing to do so much for me?" Caster asked.

"Because you're hot." Harry answered honestly, earning himself a slap.

"Quit it with the jokes."

"Right, right. The planning shouldn't take long. I can get the materials delivered by tomorrow and it should be ready for your enchantments by nightfall."

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

Harry just grinned at her.

===Break===

It took two days for the preparations to finish. 'Harry' waited at the park for nightfall. Apparently, it was an unspoken rule for most of the battle to take place at night when there is less chance of civilians to be present. This suited Harry just fine. After all, the less collateral damage, the better.

As soon as it turned dark, 'Harry' activated the necklace given to him by Caster, giving him the same presence as a Servant. After some thought, he pointed his wand at the sky and fired a massive beam of light visible only to Servants and those who bear Command Seals. With that, he sat down and waited.

After about ten minutes, he felt four figures enter the area, two Servants and two masters. He waited a bit more for them to enter his field of vision and was shocked at what he saw.

_What the... these kids are masters? What kind of war is this?_

Harry's eyes narrowed. He knew from experience that children can be dangerous when trained to fight. However, it did not sit well with him to be fighting them in the first place.

"Two masters and two Servants. Judging by your actions, can I assume you two are in an alliance?" 'Harry' asked.

The group stopped and eyed him warily. The two Servants, a tanned man dressed in red, and a blonde woman dressed in blue, took up defensive positions in front of their masters respectively.

"Stay back, Shirou. I shall not forgive you should you repeat your actions from the previous night."

The red haired young man behind her seemed about to protest but a glare from her quieted him. His twin-tailed companion gave him a look that just screamed 'Are you and idiot?!'.

"It looks like no one else is coming. Shall we get started?" 'Harry' said in a bored tone, standing up. He was wearing an armor of dragon skin covered in basilisk scales under an enchanted black robe, giving the look of a typical wizard.

He noticed the red Servant giving him a strange look, as if thinking of what to make of him. He was almost sure that the Servant had figured out that he wasn't one but he decided to trust in Caster's skills. His face was also hidden under a veil of darkness so he shouldn't have to worry about them identifying him in public anyways.

The two Servants engaged in a quick and silent conversation. The blue Servant then stepped forward, leaving the red one to protect the two masters.

'Harry' raised an eyebrow. "I would have expected the two of you to fight me together."

"It would be dishonorable to fight two against one when the latter is clearly at a disadvantage." She answered, raising _something_ in her hands as she prepared to attack.

'Harry' knew what she was talking about. Considering that most Servants are immune to magic, it would be downright suicidal for someone like him to fight her. His attire made sure that his opponents would clearly mark him as a Caster, the weakest among all the Servants besides Assassin.

"That's true. I don't know what the hell my master was thinking, making me do all this. Casters are supposed to hide in the dark and plot evil in their temples right? He should have known better than to make me challenge the others in a direct confrontation." He face palmed and sighed. That should have confirmed his identity to the others, thought the red Servant was still giving him a strange look.

"Well, let's get started then." He waved his wand, and the hidden runes in a fifty meter diameter of him activated, creating a seven layered iridescent dome that covered the entire park and some area beyond.

"Relax, that was just a wa—bounded field designed to contained all damages done in this area and prevent civilians from walking in on our fight. There are seven layers since seven is the most powerfully magical number. Even Ajax's shield has seven petals, you know. Anyway, this records the state of the park before the battle started so you can go all out as much as you want. This place will be restored afterward."

The blue Servant nodded in approval but the red one still looked at him suspiciously. He didn't pay it any mind and focused on the Servant in front of him. Deciding to make the first move, he summoned his broom and launched into the air, activating the dozens of summoning circles he prepared beforehand. Gigantic ants and beetles appeared, their numbers immeasurable, each one the size of a car. The blue Servant didn't hesitate, cutting apart each one in rapid succession despite the insects' thick, steel-enforced shells. Pieces of limbs and liquid flew about as the Servant cut open a path to 'Harry' and launched herself into the air in a single jump, aiming to strike him down. 'Harry' barely had time to push his broom to its limits to dodge the attack, only for the Servant to point her sword in the direction opposite of him. She positioned herself in mid-air and a blast of wind exploded from her weapon, propelling herself toward him.

A strange coldness permeated the air and hundreds of tall, cloaked, hooded figures appeared from the strange circles that appeared out of nowhere. Five of them moved between the Servant and 'Harry', only to be easily cut apart by her blade, barely buying him enough time to speed away.

_What kind of weapon is she using? I thought dementors cannot be harmed by physical objects? _Harry wondered as he rose higher in the air. His summoned creatures were still moving towards the small group down below. The red Servant and his master were making short work of anything that came their way though with the addition of the dementors into the mix, his face took on a pale complexion, mirrored by the two masters he was protecting.

"No... someone... please... help..." The young man moaned, adopting a fetal position in the ground. He was clutching his head, his breathing ragged. The girl with him was in a similar position, though she looked better off than him.

Within a minute, both of them fainted.

Seeing this, the red Servant fought with more vigor, tearing through the unending onslaught of giant insects and gliding abominations. Rapier-like swords with cylindrical handles materialized in his left hand, leaving them as soon as they were created in a flash of metal. Each dementor they struck gave an ear piercing shriek before turning into dust. But it was still a fruitless effort as more and more kept appearing from the multitude of summoning circles within the park and from the way the gliding _things_ suck not only the happiness out of a person but their strength and prana as well, it would be bad to keep drawing upon the master's prana.

The air behind the red Servant shimmered and a multitude of blades materialized behind him. They rained down upon the summoned creatures as the red Servant materialized an enormous bow, fitting a sword into it and firing it upon the iridescent barrier.

There was a powerful gust of wind as the backlash of the explosion as the powerful projectile collided with the barrier shook the ground, the heat destroying more than half of the insects and dementors. The smoke cleared, revealing five remaining layers of the barrier, one of them with a crack running along its middle.

The red Servant scooped up his master and jumped into the air, leaving the male behind and fitting another sword into his bow and aiming it at 'Harry'.

_Oh shit. But wait, why would he leave the other one behind? Aren't they allies? _

"What happened to not teaming up against a disadvantaged opponent?" 'Harry' yelled at the red Servant, who ignored him and charged his projectile.

The blue Servant ceased her pursuit of him as she saw her master in danger, getting to him in less than a second and moving him out of harm's way.

The red Servant fired.

'Harry's form _melted_, turning into dozens of snakes that fell to the ground. The broomstick and most of the snakes were vaporized in the explosion, leaving only a few that survived. They gathered in a small mass before transforming into a veiled head and part of a torso.

"Well... I've accomplished what I came for. It was fun playing with you guys. Oh and make sure to feed those two some chocolates when they wake up." It said before disappearing with a pop..

===Break===

Harry Potter watched from his room as the 'Harry' puppet turned to dust in a deserted alleyway in the next city. Caster was in deep thought as she stared at the scale model of Fuyuki City in the table from where she controlled the terrain and the puppet. It was a plan that required precise coordination. Activating the runes and summoning circles in conjunction with the puppet's movements, not to mention controlling its broom by remote control took a lot of skill and focus. Harry was only controlling the summons and that was hard. Being able to control not just the puppet but the wards, half the dementors, the summoning circles, and broom as well and making it looks so easy was just plain amazing. Harry realized once again just how inferior he was to Caster, something that he was not proud of but still accepted.

"And with this, we have made them believe that 'Caster' is a male with a troublesome body that's hard to kill. You think they'll figure out it was just a puppet?"

"There is a possibility but unless they have a puppet master on their side, they should not be able to."

Harry stretched and yawned. "Well, I guess that's that. As long as you stay hidden, you can chase after that man all you want. The ideal scenario would be for the other Servants to kill each, leaving you and another one as the sole survivors, and putting the war on a permanent hiatus. And once you summon your own Servant, there would just be him and you right?"

"Yes."

"Judging by their skills, I assume those two are Archer and Saber?"

"It appears that way, yes."

"Hmmm... they're more than I could handle the way I am now. I'd last thirty, no forty seconds at least? Either way, two knight classes in alliance with each other are formidable. They shouldn't be able to move openly for a while, knowing that another Servant, and a Caster at that, knows some of their abilities, as well as what their masters look like and could plan accordingly. I suppose the will be on the defensive for a while until their masters recover. While a dementor's effect may not last long, their effect gets multiplied when there is a lot of them so it might take a bit for them to recover their prana. I actually fainted when I first met one. They're horrible but effective. How did you make them suck out prana though? I thought they only feed off of happy emotions."

"It is within their abilities but it is not something they do often."

"I see. Anyway, so now we know who two of the masters and Servants are so we could prepare accordingly if they ever become a threat. One thing bothers me though. Why did the Archer leave the other master to die? I thought they were allies. I know he has to prioritize his master but he could have taken both of them couldn't he? It's almost as if he wanted to kill the other master on purpose..."

"I have a theory but nothing definite yet. The boy, however, is interesting."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How so? I didn't sense anything special about him in particular."

Caster was silent.

"Anyways, if we keep out of this war, we should be able to prolong your stay here for decades. Good luck on your relationship." He bid her goodnight and headed for bed.

===Break===

A/N:

This is not a Kuzuki/Caster pairing. Kuzuki will only make a brief appearance in this fic, very brief.

I apologize if my writing skills are lacking and thank you for reading.


	3. Are you after my body?

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Finals are a cruel thing.

Hate to say this but although this chapter is very long, there is not fight scene in it at all. Oh well, I suck at writing those anyways. If Caster seem a little OOC, blame the weed (it's not an excuse but I ask for forgiveness anyways).

Chapter 3: "Are you after my body?"

"_Hmmm... they're more than I could handle the way I am now. I'd last thirty, no forty seconds at least?"_

Two sentences.

The first lies he had told her after he took her in.

Caster was confused.

Does he honestly think he can defeat a Servant? And why would he lie to her about it?

Caster shook her head. While it made her curious, finding out was not a priority at the moment,

She had a date tomorrow after all.

With a word, the scale model of the park that she connected with the actual place vanished from the table. She stretched her limbs and went into spirit form. She rested her mind and waited for the next day to come.

===Break===

_Caster drifted through a forest, following a certain group of travelers. She had been observing them for a while, waiting patiently for their fated deaths so she could 'collect' them. She went on ahead to the river where they were supposed to drown and hid herself underneath her cloak which grants complete visual invisibility. Just another day in the job._

_The three travelers eventually came upon the treacherous river. Caster felt the anticipation build up within her as she waited for the three to meet their demise. _

_However, the three were well versed in manipulating the power that shapes the world. They created a bridge, thereby safely passing through the obstacle._

_Caster was enraged. How dare these mortals interfere with the flow of fate? She contemplated directly 'collecting' them in her anger but quickly calmed herself down. After all, where would be the fun in that?_

_Instead, she gave them gifts and praised them for overcoming the obstacle. _

_A wand._

_A stone._

_A cloak…_

===Break===

Caster woke with a jolt, only realizing she had somehow assumed physical form after she fell off the chair and landed unceremoniously onto the floor.

What troubled her mind however, was the vision (or was it a memory?) that she saw.

What the hell was that?

===In a certain park under a bridge===

A scream of terror echoed through the night, ignored by the rest of the world. The woman's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body went limp. The masked woman laid her body on the ground as she wiped her lips. Her master had a smile on his face as he watched the scene, thoroughly enjoying the sense of power he had over the life of another.

He looked like he was on the verge of orgasm, the look on his face identical to the times when he raped her 'real' master.

Rider violently smashed down the thought. It was bad enough that he was raping his own sister but there were also times when he would make her watch him do it.

"_She gets turned on when she knows she's being watched." He explained before resuming the motions of his lower body. "Having your Servant watch as you cum from your brother's dick must be really turning you on huh?!" _

"_No… nii-san … not in front of … ahh... ahh… no…!"_

By the end of it, her 'real' master was reduced to a sobbing mess. Normally, she would just bear it all emotionlessly as her body was defiled, knowing how fruitless it would be to struggle. It was a secret she wanted to hide from everyone, especially from the person she loves. Although Rider was blindfolded, it still felt shameful for the girl. Rider had tried her best to comfort the girl afterward but it was useless. The emptiness in her eyes became even more pronounced as the days passed and Rider was unable to do anything to stop it.

Having finished with the woman, Rider followed her 'fake' master. While she is not exactly happy with this method, it was a way of building up her power. Her 'fake' master couldn't provide her with mana so she had to resort to this method. Although she is not exactly happy with it, it was a way to gather her strength..

She needed all the power she can get if she was to free Sakura from her situation after all.

===The Next Day ===

"C—cute…" Caster breathed out as she watched the show.

A mirror hung in the living room, enchanted to function as a high definition T.V. set. Caster sat on the couch, wide eyes almost sparkling. Harry watched her in amusement as he sipped his tea in wonder. Who would have thought the Witch of Betrayal would be into magical girls?

The show was quite good actually. There had been many things he had missed out on in his childhood and watching cartoons was one of them. He vaguely remembered Dudley's favorite shows about superheroes and stuff and he was quite shocked to see that the Japanese had turned the job of saving the world over to young magical girls wearing cute outfits. It was refreshing seeing how the show breaks the traditional wizarding tradition of wearing black robes. Even the most gorgeous dress robes got nothing on this.

"Phantasmoon! Don't trust over 30! Mouth and hands at the ready! A flower blooming on the face of the moon! Phantasmoon!" The magical girl Phantasmoon waved her wand around, causing bright sparkles of light to shoot out of the end, engulfing her body and transforming her clothes.

"I'll help you forget all your painful memories!" She exclaimed dramatically.

"Through sex." Harry added with a smirk. Caster shot him a glare and put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

"Here I go, Magic Circuit Fullcount Marble Phantasm!" Beams of light flew out of Phantasmoon's wand, impacting the Trauma monster in a loud explosion. The smoke cleared, revealing the giant monster unharmed.

"H—huh?! But why?" The monster roared, knocking her off the air. She began to fall to the ground until she was caught by another magical girl with twin tails and cat ears.

"W—who are you?"

The new girl smiled at her. "I'm Kaleido Ruby. I'm a magical girl from another world!" She announced.

Phantasmoon clapped her hands together in excitement. "I'm not the only weirdo around!"

"Could you please not call me a weirdo?" Kaleido Ruby sweatdropped.

"Gotta love her personality." Harry said as he laughed.

Kaleido Ruby tried to convince Phantasmoon to fight the monster together. After a few minutes of bickering, they finally got around to destroying the Trauma monster, revealing a fairy-like child at its core.

Caster gave a contented sigh as the credits rolled. Harry was about to turn the mirror off but Caster grabbed his hand with a glare, waving her hand towards the mirror and replaying the episode.

"Okay, okay." Harry chuckled and sat back down.

===Break===

Sebastian was stirring the pot, cooking over a low flame. A smirk formed on his face as he brought out a potion bottle labeled 'cannabis for cooking' and emptied it into the pot.

===Break===

"Hey, I just got an idea. We should make a wand that can transform ordinary girls into magical girls too!" Harry said over lunch.

Caster's eyes became unfocused for a second before she found herself with a stupid grin on her face. She didn't know why but she felt _really_ good at the moment.

"Only if you let me design her clothes!" She quipped as she shoved more food into her mouth.

"Deal!" Harry said as he laughed.

"We have to give it special effects too! Every transformations need sparkles and bubbles after all!"

"With bright lights of pink and white and purple!"

"With cute ribbons and laces and short skirts and white stockings!"

"And white panties!"

"White panties that reflect a magical girl's innocence!"

"For innocence!"

"For love!"

"For rock!"

"For peace!"

Harry jumped up, brandishing his fork at the ceiling. "To the secret base!"

Harry ran to the basement, Caster hot on his heels. They went inside and Harry started pulling pieces of wood, parts of magical animals, and other miscellaneous items off shelves. Caster conjured a large piece of paper, outlining her plans for their project.

"Color scheme: pink and white. Thigh length stockings. Hair ornaments. Cute hat..."

"No! No hat!" Harry cut in. "What if her hat falls off?"

"Sticking spell then?"

"B—but... it would ruin her hair!"

Caster's eyes went wide with realization. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

The design became more and more outrageous as they went along. It took them nearly five hours to agree on the final product. By then, the sun had already set and the moon had taken its place. The only thing left was actually creating the magical stick that would make the transformation possible.

"Hmm... dragon heartstrings, phoenix feather, and unicorn tail are usually the standard cores for wands that Ollivander use but I don't think those would work on this..."

Caster hiccuped as she took another spoonful of food. Dinner was delivered magically into their work area as neither one wanted to be interrupted in their work.

"I thought those phantasmal species became extinct long ago?"

"Apparently not." Harry answered.

"Hmm... I think the wand needs a multi-core system... essence of boggart should take care of the transforming property but it would need the purifying effect of both unicorn horn and tail for a magical girl to be able to use it. Since it is also a magical girl's job to save the world, it needs strength so dragon heartstring should be used as well."

Harry frowned. The reason why only one core was used for most wands was because having more than one would lead to instability. The more cores added, the less stable the wand becomes. To accomplish what they want, they either need wood that can handle many cores at once, or they would need to find a core that has the same properties as all of the cores combined.

"I still think we haven't added enough frills to the dress." Caster said wistfully.

"Not enough? Believe me, Caster, it has more than enough frills than needed. If you add any more, it will look like a large lump of frilly cloth."

Caster pouted, her ears drooping along with her mood. Harry was mesmerized at her cuteness for a second before shaking his head. The feeling of euphoria did not leave.

"For some reason, I'm feeling happier than usual today." He commented. "Oh look! A blibbering humdinger!"

"A what?" Caster turned to the direction he was pointing at and saw nothing. "I've been meaning to ask this for a while but... why are you glowing?"

Harry frowned and looked down at himself.

"KYAAAAH!" Harry's girly scream echoed loudly in the small room as he frantically scratched at his chest. "Worms! Hurry! Get them off!"

Caster looked at him in confusion. What worms?

She reached for him and stopped, looking around her in wonder.

_Why didn't I notice this before? Pretty colors! The world is so... pretty..._

She fell onto the ground, the mental stress finally putting her to sleep_._

===The Next Day===

Caster woke up to the feeling of soft sheets underneath her. The sun was already up in the sky, its rays streaming through the half opened windows. Someone must have put her to bed after...

She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. Little by little, she remembered what she was doing the day before.

_I feel like I'm forgetting something..._

_Oh dear..._

_No! No! No! No! NO!_

She had missed her date.

Panic gripped her body. Her brain went into overdrive, trying to find some way to rectify the situation. Souichirou-sama is a sensible man, wasn't he? She was sure if she could just explain to him the situation, he would be able to forgive her.

But what would she tell him? That she lost track of time creating a stick that could turn anyone into magical girls? No, that wouldn't do at all but if she doesn't do something soon, it would all be over.

She threw off the covers and immediately dressed in her outdoor clothing, which consisted of a black top with a jean jacket and long tan skirt. She checked herself in the mirror before hurrying out the door.

===Emiya Household ===

Shirou Emiya woke up feeling more exhausted than he had ever felt in his life. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and fell back into his futon despite his attempts to get up.

"You finally woke. How are you feeling Shirou? You've slept for two days straight. I was beginning to worry…" He heard a relieved sigh from the side.

"S—Saber…? What happ—urgh."

His head throbbed as memories of the battle rushed back.

A magician whose face was shrouded in darkness.

A small army of giant insects.

The tall, hooded figures that…

…_Fire… the fire was engulfing everything… he was walking through an inferno. People were screaming… dying around him… _

The same overwhelming despair that he felt that washed through him once again. He didn't realize he was shaking until he felt Saber's hand on his shoulder, her face dangerously close to his.

"Shirou, are you okay?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Y—yeah… what were those things? It felt… it felt as if I'll never be happy again…"

Saber gave him a sympathetic look and a chocolate bar. "Eat this. It helps deal with the aftereffects. Those are called dementors, Shirou. They are… one of the foulest things that walk the earth. They live in the darkest, filthiest of places and drain the happiness of those around them. If you get too near them, every happy memory you have will be sucked out of you. The effect of their aura becomes multiplied the more of them there are. They've existed since my time but we had our ways of dealing with them."

Shirou remembered her slashing the things to pieces with her invisible blade. "Ways… like your sword right?"

Saber nodded. "Correct. Although they cannot be physically harmed by most weapons, specialized weapons can."

"How come you weren't affected by their aura?"

"I have a very high magic resistance that renders me unaffected."

"I see." Shirou nodded, his gaze swiveling around the room until it found the clock. It was then that he noticed the sun was already high in the sky.

"I'm late!" He exclaimed, throwing off the covers and struggling to get up.

Saber pushed him back down with a stern look. "We have already talked about this Shirou. You have not yet recovered enough of your strength. You will be easy prey to the other Servants at the state you're in!"

Shirou wanted to protest but relented. Going to school was just so ingrained in him that it only felt natural go. However, he knew Saber was right. His body felt as if it had been running a marathon from one end of Japan to another for three days straight.

"What was that Servant?" He wondered out loud.

Saber adopted a thoughtful expression."I believe that was Caster and from the way he used dark creatures to fight for him, I can conclude he was a dark magus from the past, however I am unable to tell what legend he came from."

Shirou sighed. "We're not in a good position now, are we?"

"No, we are not. Caster is a skilled and powerful foe. It shames me to admit it but we lost. Not even Archer's attack seemed to have killed him, judging by the way he disappeared afterward."

"Speaking of … what happened to Tohsaka?"

"Archer took her home to recuperate. We have agreed to a temporary truce until Caster's master reveals himself."

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing…"

Saber's stomach growled.

"…."

"I'll… go cook something." Shirou said, forcing himself to get up and failing.

Saber's eyes lit up at the mention of food but she forced herself to lie Shirou back down.

"You must rest, Shirou. Hunger is not an enemy I am unfamiliar with. You do not need to overexert yourself on my behalf."

"B—but—"

"We need you in your best condition for this war, Shirou. And besides, Sakura left enough before she went to school this morning. She should be coming later today after school as well. I'll tell her to make enough for you as well."

"I see. Thank you, Saber."

The bounded field surrounding the house chimed, alerting them to visitors.

"Who could it be at such an hour…" Shirou wondered. It was almost noon, the time of the day when most people were either at school, at work, or skipping either one to stay at home and watch porn. Definitely not the time of the day to visit others.

"Emiya-kun?" A sweet voice called out the door.

Shirou jumped up in alarm. Was Tohsaka going to try and eliminate him while he was weak? He wouldn't put it past her to do so. That sweet voice was all an act! Her school idol image was all fake after all. Underneath it all was a scary personality fit for a witch. That, combined with her drive to win the Holy Grail War made her quite a fearsome person.

"I'm coming in, Emiya-kun!" She said happily. The sound of the door opening was followed by light footsteps. Shirou exchanged a look with Saber and the latter quickly put herself in a defensive position in front of him.

"What is with you two? It's not like I came here to fight." Rin Tohsaka said as she entered. Her Servant was nowhere in sight and her hands were empty, making Shirou relax for a bit before remembering that she could fire spells from her fingers.

"Er... good morning, Tohsaka. What brings you here today?" Shirou asked as pleasantly as possible.

Rin sat down on the floor and sighed. "I'm here to propose an alliance."

"An alliance?" Shirou repeated dumbly. "Er... it's not like I'm against it but you were really trying to kill me two days ago. What changed your mind all of a sudden?"

"Look, it's not like I want to do this either but you and I are in the same position now. The battle two days ago showed the other masters that even two against one, we could not win against Caster, one of the weakest Servants. Even when we have Saber on our side, we still lost! Although it was hard to see the battle from the outside, the result of the battle was clear. The other masters will definitely try to take advantage of this."

Shirou adopted a thoughtful expression. Tohsaka is a great magus and her Servant is a strong one. It would definitely be to his advantage if he partners up with her. The night that she found him after summoning Saber and taken him to the fake priest, she had announced that the next time they meet, they would be enemies. Two days ago, he was about to go patrol Shinto with Saber when a beam of light hit the sky. They both rushed towards the direction it came from and met Tohsaka halfway. She had immediately fired spells at him but stopped after another burst of light shot towards the sky. After reasoning with her, she had agreed to a temporary truce with him. She was quite angry at the blatant display of magecraft and wanted to punish whoever it was that did it.

"There was also one thing that I think I should tell you if this alliance is to work." Rin continued.

_Oi, oi. I still haven't agreed to this!_

"Shinji Matou is a master."

Shirou felt numb. "W—what... Shinji is a master?"

"Yes, I sent Archer patrolling yesterday and he found Shinji Matou ordering his Servant to attack civilians."

Why? Why is Shinji a master? Why would he order his Servant to attack the innocent? Shirou knew that Shinji was quite an asshole but this was... this was just evil. Was Tohsaka lying? He had been friends with Shinji for a long time. But wait, if Shinji is a master, then is Sakura one too?

Shirou felt his guts clench at the thought. Sakura should not get involved in this. If she was a master, then would he have to fight her eventually? That was something he doesn't even want to think about.

"I thought it was impossible because Shinji Matou is not a magus. He doesn't have magic circuits but seeing as you're not even a proper magus and you became a master, I guess it wouldn't be a long stretch to say Shinji is one as well."

"Tohsaka, I've known Shinji for a long time. It's just hard for me to believe he would do something like that."

"Why would I lie to you, Emiya-kun?" She raised her eyebrows dangerously.

She has a point. She was the one who proposed this alliance in the first place so it wouldn't make sense to give him false information. But that still raises other questions...

"His sister... Sakura... do you think she's also a master?"

Tohsaka took a minute to consider this. "Magecraft is usually only taught to the successor of the family craft so if Shinji was the one they tutored in it, his sister must have been raised without being taught anything so she probably don't know what he's doing."

"I see... but it worries me that Sakura might somehow get involved if Shinji is a master. Someone like her should not have to get involved in this damn war."

"So you want to end it before Shinji somehow involved Sakura? Your idea is good but it's not possible. The other masters are tricky. Take Caster for example. His master has remained hidden throughout the battle so we could not determine his identity. Caster himself looks to be someone that's very hard to kill. I think this Holy Grail War will last longer than expected."

The best way would be for Shinji to surrender but Shirou just could not see him doing that.

"Then there's only one possible solution. If you don't want to involve Sakura, you will have to take her under your wing."

"But I'm a master too. It's too dangerous to have her here when the other masters are targeting us specifically and I know that Shinji will never stand for it. And besides, I doubt she'll want to stay at my place..."

"You really are dense, Shirou." Saber commented from the side.

"You're too right, Saber." Tohsaka sighed.

"Huh?" Shirou asked, confused.

"It's nothing. Just go ahead and ask her. Protecting Sakura from Shinji and protecting her from other masters are the same thing. So shouldn't you choose the option that lets you do something about it?"

"You're right... I guess I should ask her before I start worrying about what I think. Thank you, Tohsaka."

"I—it's not like I did anything to thank me for!"

"No." Shirou shook his head. "Just having you on my side really gives me peace of mind, Tohsaka."

"I—idiot! What are you saying?!"

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?"

"You shouldn't say something like that so easily!"

"But it does make me happy —"

"That's cruel, Emiya-kun. You shouldn't play with women's feelings like that."

"Eh? But I really do..."

"Argh! Shut up! I'm leaving!" Tohsaka abruptly stood and left the room, leaving Shirou to stare after her in confusion.

"Saber, do you know what just happened?"

"I believe she thought you were courting her."

"EHHHH?!"

===At about the same time somewhere else===

Ilyasviel von Einzbern sat on the swing and watched the other children play. They were playing a game of soccer, three against three. One team only had boys and the other only had girls yet despite the this, the girls seem to be winning.

"That's no good, young lady. Shouldn't you be in school at this hour?" A familiar voice asked.

Ilya turned towards the speaker. "And shouldn't an adult like you be at work?"

He took a seat on the swing next to her and licked his ice cream. "But I am working."

"No you're not."

"Am too!" He answered back childishly. "Come to think of it, I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Harry Potter. Nice to meet you, young lady." He offered his hand with a smile.

_A pedophile... he must be a pedophile. There is no other explanation. Leys was right. He must like little girls. Why else would a complete stranger smile at me so kindly?_

The smile was unlike any other smile the adults around her normally showed her. Unlike her grandfather's this man's smile actually reached his eyes. Her grandfather only smiled whenever he talked about the Holy Grail War and how it was her duty to finally obtain it for the family.

She looked at the offered hand for a moment before taking it hesitantly. Being raised as a noble made her familiar of various ways of greeting others of different backgrounds after all.

"I'm Ilyasviel. Ilyasviel von Einzbern."

"Ilyasviel huh? That's a pretty name. Sounds like something that royalty would name their children."

_He said my name's pretty... No! I mustn't fall for his tricks!_

"Are you after my body?" She blurted out.

"What?! Of course not! How could you even think I'm like that? I feel insulted!" Harry humphed and turned the other way, face set in a pout.

Ilya was stunned. Never before had she met an adult that acted like this. No, this was not an adult. This is an anomaly, something that doesn't fit the mold of responsible, hard working grown ups that actually contributed to society.

"You said you work right? What do you do?"

"I own a small business."

"What kind of business?"

"I... er... sell toys."

Ilya's eyes lit up, her suppressed childhood threatening to break to the surface. "You own a toy shop?"

"Er... I guess you could say that." Harry answered nervously.

"Then shouldn't you be tending to it?"

"I have workers to do that for me."

"Is that why you can spend your day sitting here watching children play?"

"Hey! I am not a pedophile!"

"I never said you were." Ilya smiled mischievously.

"You... you... hmpf! Not cute at all!"

"Aww... ojii-san don't think I'm cute anymore?" Ilya said through crocodile tears.

"N—no, of course I think you're cute. I'll beat up anyone who says otherwise."

"Really? You'll fight for me, ojii-san?"

"Damn right! I won't forgive anyone who makes such a cute girl cry."

Ilya's face broke into a wide smile. "Thank you, ojii-san."

Harry couldn't help but smile back. "You're welcome, Ilyasviel-san."

"Mou... that's not fair. You're name is easy to say but isn't my name a bit too long to always use?"

"Now that you mention it, it is a bit long. Hmm... can I just call you Ilya then? But if you think it's no good... please don't beat me up over it." He held up his hands in defeat.

"Nope, Ilya sounds fine. And how could a cute little girl like me beat up an ojii-san like you?"

"Well... I heard that when coming to Japan, it is important to keep in mind the rules of anime. Rule 14 in particular states that the destructive potential of a person is inversely proportional to its size. I wouldn't be surprised if you could actually punch holes into a wall or something."

Ilya stared at him for a second before breaking out into full blown laughter. The sound was clear and almost mystical, though a bit strange-sounding from under use. Now that she thought about it, that was the first time she had laughed since her parents had left her. It felt good and strangely sad at the same time.

What he said wasn't particularly funny but it was astounding how he guessed the truth out of pure coincidence.

With Reinforcement, she really _could_ punch holes into a wall.

… not that she would ever do something as stupid as that.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "You've finally smiled for real, Ilya-chan. I was beginning to worry since it felt like you were in pain ever since we first met. It sets my heart at ease to finally see you laugh from your soul."

_He... he tricked me! He must have done that so I would let my guard down. How dare he make me so defenseless. He must be planning something..._

The look in his eyes as he stared at hers was sincere. There was no deception there. It felt as if he was looking at her very soul.

"Why are we even doing here chatting like dirty old men watching their grandchildren?" Harry said as he jumped up, his ice cream finished, his glasses glinting from the bright twinkle in his eyes. "The sun is high in the sky! The sky is clear! Even NEETs would be outside on a beautiful day like this! Come on, Ilya-chan! To the mall and beyond!"

And with that, he took her hand and led (dragged?) her out of the park. Her protests sounded weak even to her, as she found herself more and more curious about this man.

===Three Hours Later===

To say Ilyasviel von Einzbern was having fun was a severe understatement.

She was literally bouncing around as she looked at the everything with wide eyed curiosity, taking in the sights that she had never before seen. Suspicions forgotten, she followed him along as they toured the city, deciding that if he tried something, she could take care of herself. Harry watched her with amusement as she pointed at things and asked for explanations. The wizard answered the best he could, having some knowledge of most muggle technologies unlike other wizards.

They then watched a movie about magical girls, Harry commentating to her about their wonders. Ilya was astounded that such creatures can easily use magecraft without the dangers of losing their lives (until the tentacle monsters eat them up of course). To be a magus is to walk with death. This was something that all magi knew. It was mind boggling to think otherwise.

He then took her to a shop that sold cute clothing. Harry had begged her to wear a cute costume resembling that of a magical girl's similar to the one in the movie. Ilya tried to decline at first but it was just too tempting. She finally agreed on the condition that he buys her whatever she wants. After trying out dozens of outfits and taking pictures (Ilya destroyed them afterward, wanting no evidence that she ever did such a thing, almost reducing Harry to tears), Harry bought her a goth loli outfit, saying that she would definitely cute look in it. He bought her other cute clothes as well, much to her protest. They exited the mall, stopping by the shopping district to stop for some snacks on they way home.

"You know, I've always wanted a daughter. If I ever had one, I wonder if she would be as cute as you." Harry said as they sat on a bench, eating taiyaki.

"Why don't you make one and find out?" Ilya pointed out logically. She was wearing the goth loli outfit he had bought her (she still had no idea how he convinced her to wear it in public).

A pained expression crossed the wizard's face. "I guess I'm just cursed to never have a family."

Ilya could see this was a painful topic for the man and decided not to press the matter. She took another bite of taiyaki, enjoying its sweetness.

Harry jumped up, his face pale. "Ilya-chan... I need to hit the toilet real quick. Can you wait for me? Er... here, use this to buy yourself a drink and don't talk to strangers okay? There's a guard over there if a dirty old man comes. I'm sure he'll protect you. I'll be right back!" He fished some change from his pocket and bolted to the direction of the nearest restroom. A supermarket is sure to have a rest room right?

Ilya stared after his speeding figure in wonder. He collided with an old lady, apologizing profusely and helping her back up. His face was turning a pale shade of green as he ran faster, his hands clenching his butt.

_What a weird guy._

Ilya finished eating and walked up to the vending machine to buy herself a drink. She put in the money and pressed the button. Although she was raised as a magus, she at least knew how to do that much.

Nothing interesting happens.

Ilya pressed the button repeatedly, trying to get the machine to spit out her purchase.

The machine stubbornly refused.

Ilya became more and more irritated. How dare this piece of junk rob her of her money?

She would have to teach it a _small_ lesson.

===Break===

Sakura Matou walked into the supermarket, feeling better than she had in a long time. Taking care of her senpai while he was unconscious, blissfully unaware at the longing looks she gave him as she sat by his side, made her giddy with happiness.

She walked through the aisles, picking out ingredients with an expert eye. Her senpai had taught her well after all. Fujimura-sensei had told her that he had finally awaken and asked her to make enough food for four. Sakura was delighted at finally having him eat her food again. His compliments to her cooking brings her joy like no other.

_You do not deserve him. You are filthy! He is better off with someone untainted like you!_

No! Sakura squashed that thought. Senpai is a kind and gentle person. Surely he would be able to accept her no matter how much her body have been defiled right?

She was brought out of her thoughts when a foreigner with glasses and bright, green eyes burst out of the restroom, followed by others covering their noses and gasping for breath.

"Nobody go in there for an hour!" He loudly declared, as if hoping that by saying this, he would save others from the torment they would have to endure if they entered. His gaze fell on her and his face froze in shock. He walked towards her, brows furrowed in consternation.

"Such an aura of bad luck...how are you even still alive?" He whispered, mostly to himself but loud enough for Sakura to hear his words. "That's no good... if you went on like this, you would die for sure!"

Sakura took a step back from the man. What was he saying? It was true that her luck was anything but excellent. It was her bad luck that she was born as the second child after all. If she had been born first, she would not have to endure the torture that she was subjected to every day by that monster that she called grandfather. It was bad luck that her brother was such an asshole and always takes out his frustrations on her. And it was bad luck that her senpai wouldn't look at her as anything but a sister.

The man dug into his pocket, his arm reaching all the way to the elbows and brought out a small bottle containing a molten-gold colored liquid. He put it into her palm and closed her fingers around it, his eyes looking deeply into hers.

"This is a modified Felix Felicis. After the effects wears off, your luck will increase a significant amount as a permanent side effect. It's perfect for curing people like you. No need to thank me. I'd hate to see such a pretty young woman die before her prime."

And with that, the mysterious man walked off, waving to her as he walked out of the store.

Sakura looked down at the bottle. She suddenly felt an urge to drink its contents. She knew that she shouldn't consume anything given to her by strangers but the harder she tried to resist the Compulsion, the harder it became.

She was already gulping down the potion before she even noticed she had popped the stopper off.

Slowly, but surely, an exhilarating feeling of infinite opportunities washed over her. She felt as if she could do anything, anything at all. Whatever he tried, she could accomplish. Yes, anything.

Making her senpai hers seemed at that moment to not only be possible, but relatively easy.

She walked through the aisles, letting the potion instruct her movements. She picked out ingredients that she would have never thought of using in her cooking. But it didn't matter. No matter what she put into the meal, it would definitely turn out well.

She headed for the liquor section, picking out the strongest one without hesitation. The employee at the register raised an eyebrow at her purchase but she lied to her that her father was a drunk and he would often beat her up if she didn't get him any alcohol. She even showed her some of the bruises where Shinji had hit her, earning the employee's sympathy.

She walked out of the store, confident that this was the day that her senpai would definitely be hers and hers alone.

===Break===

Harry walked out of the store, rubbing his butt. It was a tough fight. He made a mental note to never eat taiyaki again. Was his stomach allergic to such things? It didn't matter. He would never succumb to the temptation of eating the damn things again.

What awaited him was quite a scene as he headed back to Ilya.

The snow-haired girl wearing goth loli was making puppy eyes at a security guard who was looking angry for some reason. The vending machine next to her had a big dent on the side and several cans of drinks were littering the floor, more pouring out of the machine as the two spoke.

"Ah, excuse me! She's with me!" Harry ran up to the officer, hoping to make some sense of the situation. "What seems to be the problem, sir?"

The guard, a man in his forties with a harsh face and a beer belly turned to him, pointing an accusing finger at Ilya. "This girl caused property damage to this vending machine here. Now I don't want this to take too long as I have an appointment shortly. You're her guardian right? Can you please accompany me to settle the matter?"

Harry looked back at Ilya's troubled expression, then back to the dent on the machine's side in the shape of a small fist, and made up his mind.

"I'm sorry sir. But there seems to be a misunderstanding. Ilya-chan would never do something like that! She's a good girl!"

Ilya looked surprised for moment before talking back to the guard. "That's what I told him, ojii-chan but he wouldn't believe me!" Her eyes began to tear up.

"And besides, how could such a small girl like her cause that dent?"

"I wouldn't believe it myself if I didn't see it."

_Oh crap... an eyewitness..._

Harry kneeled down in front of Ilya, looking at her directly in the eyes. "Listen, Ilya-chan." He said in a whisper. The guard looked at them suspiciously but didn't interfere. "When I say this code, this is what we're gonna do..."

Ilya listened with wide eyes before grinning widely. She followed the instructions while Harry distracted the guard.

Harry stood back up and face the guard. "I'm sorry about that, sir. But please forgive her. She didn't mean any harm by it. I was the one who told her to get a drink while I take a shit over there. It was my fault that this happened."

The guard visibly relaxed. "So you're gonna come quietly then?"

Harry grinned. "Of course not." He then grabbed the shopping bags now filled with soda cans and other drinks before shouting the signal.

"THE GUARD'S ASS SHAKES LIKE A VIBRATOR!"

Ilya then jumped onto Harry's back and wrapped her arms around his neck as he sprinted away from the scene, shopping bags of stole goods in both hands and a laughing jailbait in goth loli hanging on his back.

===Break===

The guard was helpless.

He took off at a run just two seconds after the young man escaped. He lamented how the years caught up to him as he ran, his belly bouncing as he ran after the two. It was good effort. He managed to follow them for fifty yards before he went out of breath.

Oh well.

His boss was not going to like this but he had his own limitations too!

===Break===

Ilyasviel von Einzbern was having the time of her life.

Never before has she been this excited. Who cares if this man is a pedophile in disguise? He defended her even when he knew she was clearly at fault, just like he promised he would. That in itself counted him as a trustworthy person in her book. She does not forgive those who break their promises. Unlike her father, this man actually stuck to his word instead of leaving her to fend for herself.

Harry ran for another half mile, constantly looking over his shoulder for signs of the guard. After seeing that they were no longer being followed, he circled around towards the park where they met that day and put down the bags, kneeling to give the girl on his back easier access to the ground.

"Did you have fun today, Ilya-chan?" He asked, the setting sun behind him giving him an eerie glow.

"Yes, ojii-chan." Ilya said, smiling bright enough to dim the sun.

"Well, I hope we can spend another day like this again some time."

"Is that a promise?" Ilya asked.

"Of course." Harry answered back with a smile of his own. "Same time tomorrow then?"

"Yes!"

"It's starting to get dark, would you like me to accompany you home? It gets pretty dangerous around here at night you know."

"No, I'll be fine ojii-chan. Thank you for today." She spread the skirt of her outfit and bent her knees in a curtsy, her head tilting with the bow.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes flitting towards the left for a second before focusing back on Ilya.

"Yup."

"Well... if you say so. You can keep the dress and drinks by the way. They're not much of a gift but I hope you like them."

"Thank you again, ojii-chan." She smiled softly and skipped out of the park, bags in hand.

The only problem now was explaining everything to Sella when she gets back.

===Break===

Harry watched her leave with a feeling of apprehension. His eyes once again went to the spot behind the trees and apparated there soundlessly.

He tapped the figure on the shoulder and the man yelped in surprise. "Had fun watching us all day?"

The man brushed off the dust from his clothes and gave him a leveled look. "Relax, man. She's clearly your target so I decided to just keep my distance. I'm still a bit jealous though. Makes me excited just imagining the body underneath that coat. The white thighs, the delicate, underdeveloped body..."

"I did not approach her with those intentions!" Harry said hotly, his voice rising in anger.

The man looked back at him in confusion. "No need to hide it man. Did you know that fifty percent of the people out there have a fetish for little girls? We are comrades!"

"This is my warning to you. Never approach that girl ever again."

The man's expression hardened. "Oh? And what are you gonna do about it?" A knife flashed out from under his jacket, the steel glinting in the setting sun.

He moved fast, stabbing the young wizard straight in the chest. His eyes showed triumph for a moment before widening in fear.

There was no blood.

The knife was buried in his chest but there was no blood.

He backed away in fear, trying to get as much distance as he can from the wizard. Harry looked at the knife still stuck in his chest for a moment before pulling it out. The knife disintegrated in his hands, its fated death reached prematurely.

Dark clouds suddenly covered the sky, blocking out the sun. There was a flash of lightning and the man pissed his pants at what he saw.

A gray skull where his head should have been. The sockets were deep wells of darkness. A snake slithered into the eye socket, coming back out through the mouth.

The vision lasted for no longer than a second, making the man wonder if it was an illusion. Illusion or not, the oppressive fear he was feeling at that moment overcame anything else. His primal instincts warned him to run away, to get away from whatever it was that was before him. The fear was something primal, something most creatures have, the fear instilled in them to preserve their existence, the fear that cause them to run away from natural disasters.

He moved out of the city the next day, never again to think about young girls for the rest of his life as the fear he felt that day became associated with the thought of little girls.

Harry watched the man run off screaming into the night. Rain was beginning to fall from what was once a cloudless sky.

_Calm down, old friend. You know we can't do that here. _

He felt his servant (servant not Servant!) twitch in annoyance before returning to its slumber.

_Damn... I forgot to bring an umbrella._

===Break===

Sakura Matou poured the entire bottle of liquor into the pot as the potion she took directed, adding the appropriate ingredients to hide its taste. After the food was ready, she served it to the residents. Her senpai was still looking a bit weak but at least he was well enough to sit at the table with the rest of them. He complimented her cooking and was eating the food with great appreciation. He even said he could feel his energy returning because of the food. She couldn't help but blush at all the compliments.

Her senpai then asked her if she would like to stay at his house for at least a week.

At any other time, Sakura would hesitate, but the potion told her to go ahead and agree, so that was what she did. It was her lucky day after all. Only in her wildest dreams did she ever had such a thing happen.

Saber and Taiga began to become more tipsy as the alcohol took effect. Flushed faces grinned at one another at the dinner table.

No one would remember what happened that night.

After dinner, there was nothing left to do but to take a bath. Taiga offered Sakura her clothes, underwear included. Sakura blushed, saying that her bra wouldn't fit. The conversation then turned to whether or not it was okay to sleep without a bra, with Shirou blushing as he told them to keep that conversation in private.

They then began to talk in rather boisterous manners, with Taiga being the loudest of all. Sakura then brought out the second bottle of liquor and poured for everyone. Her luck made sure nobody knew this. At best they would assume that they had gotten drunk somehow. All the was left was planting the evidence and the final stage of her plan.

They then went to their respective rooms to sleep after that. Saber in Shirou's and Sakura in another.

Taiga fell asleep sprawled onto the floor after everyone had already left, a bottle of alcohol clenched in her hand, courtesy of Sakura.

The clock hit midnight, waking Sakura up. She threw off her covers and silently made her way to her senpai's room, the potion telling her that no one would wake to interefere. She began to drag Shirou out of his futon and across the floor to her own room. She laid him down on her futon and began to undress him.

The next day, Shirou Emiya would find himself very naked and on top of a very naked, very attractive young woman.

===Break===

A/N:

Holy crap! Over 8000 words, the longest chapter I've written so far. But still, it's a long way before I can say, 'It's over 9000!'

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Some people have pointed out that due to there being thousands of Harry Potter fics out there, there are bound to be some ideas that might be 'stolen' from others unintentionally. If you find any ideas in any of my fics that seem stolen from someone else's please inform me and I'll give credit where it is due.

On another note, 2012 have been a really busy year. Disney bought Lucasfilms, Hostess went out of business (I heard twinkies sell for $100 on ebay now), and someone managed to turn adult cells back into stem cells. I know I'm missing a lot of important stuff there but meh.

Anyways, I got a 3 week winter vacation before classes start up again. I hope I'll be able to write more freely, though with my schedule as it is, I highly doubt it. Doesn't mean I wouldn't try.


	4. Why am I a magical girl?

A/N: Please take a minute to read this before continuing with the story.

1. Do not be misled by the title. There are technically no magical girls in this chapter. Technically.

_2. §Text§_ = Parseltongue

3. Backstory will almost always be AU from canon.

4. I suck at writing romance. Pointers are appreciated.

5. This is a HP/FSN crossover. Any other x-overs noticed in this chapter does not have a major impact to the story as a whole.

6. Warning: this chapter does not make a lick of sense.

Chapter 4: "Why am I a magical girl?"

Shirou Emiya woke up to a throbbing headache.

He lifted his head off the pillow with a groan, trying to remember what he did to end up in this state. He vaguely remembered asking Sakura to stay in his house before everything went fuzzy. Taiga's teasing followed by blushing, flushed faces swam in his mind... He felt strange that night, not really paying attention to the conversations around the table as the alcohol was passed around...

Wait... alcohol?

"Mmm..."

A moan.

It was then that he noticed an unfamiliar warmth underneath him.

Soft.

Warm.

Flesh.

Shirou's face paled with increasing horror as he realized how naked he was.

And how naked _she_ was.

Her eyelids fluttered open and her eyes met his.

"Sen...pai?"

Oh god.

Even in this situation, Shirou couldn't help but notice how beautiful the girl he had considered a sister has turned out to be. He felt blood rush to his face... as well as to some lower parts of his body as his brain registered with clarity the feel of her body pressed up against his.

The curve of her hips.

The lushness of her breasts as they rubbed into his chest...

Sakura flinched underneath him as he felt _it_ rise and slap against her. Her face turned red as she looked to the side, not meeting his gaze.

Shirou was a healthy young man.

It was only normal to have that kind of reaction when confronted with an undeniably beautiful girl right?

Shirou shook his head like a dog, trying to get that thought out of his head, making his headache worse.

"S—Sakura?!" He yelped as he hurriedly moved away from her, taking the covers with him and giving him a full view of her body. Sakura sat up and covered her modesty with her arms, still refusing to meet his gaze.

This couldn't get any worse, could it?

A knock on the door.

"Sakura? Have you seen Shirou?" Saber's voice called out from the other side.

The two naked teens exchanged panicked glanced before Sakura jumped out of the bed, gathering her clothing on the floor as Shirou hurried to do the same.

THUD.

"Is everything alright?"

"Y—Yes, Saber-san!" Sakura answered back, trying to untangle herself from Shirou, who had fallen with her in his haste . Limbs and pieces of clothing stuck out from the mass of linen as the two teenagers tried to disengage from each other, only making the matter worse in their haste.

THUD.

"Sakura?" Saber's voice called out again as yet another thud, came from inside the room, caused by both teens falling over once again.

"MMMPPPFFFF!" Sakura's muffled voice was heard, her mouth having been obstructed with a piece of clothing.

A determined expression crossed Saber's face as she grip the door handle. What is happening to Sakura?

The door opened, revealing Saber in full armor.

The sight of a naked Shirou and Sakura greeted her as she entered. Shirou had finally succeeded in untangling himself from the Matou and was picking off discarded panties from where it had somehow found its way onto his head. Sakura's blushing form was just below him, naked as the day she was born with only Shirou's shirt protecting her modesty.

Saber took a few seconds to take stock of the situation. The two teenager's blushing faces were all she needed to arrive at a conclusion.

"I apologize, master. I did not mean to interrupt. Please carry on."

And with that, she turned on her heel, the door sliding shut behind her with the finality of a gavel.

"W—Wait up, Saber! This is a misunderstanding!" Shirou screamed after her, hurriedly putting on his pants before bolting after her.

Sakura's fingers lightly gripped the edge of his pants, a soft, weak grip but it still made Shirou freeze. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she gazed up at him.

"Senpai... was last night a misunderstanding too?"

===Break===

A heavy atmosphere of awkwardness settled over the Emiya household during breakfast that day. Taiga's sleeping form greeted them as they walked into the kitchen, bottle of alcohol clenched in one hand and a chicken leg in the other. They woke her up and had her and Saber clean up the mess from last night while Shirou made breakfast.

"Ara? Has Shirou finally taken notice of Sakura-chan?" Taiga smirked as she shoved food into her mouth, noticing how the two teenagers were awkwardly acting around each other.

"Fuji-nee! Your snot is getting in the food!" Shirou pointed out, trying to steer the conversation away from that particular topic. Sakura hid her blushing face behind a bowl of rice, eating quicker than her normal pace.

Taiga sneezed and blew her nose to the side. This however, did not decrease the rate that food went into her mouth. The woman had apparently caught a cold from sleeping all night on the floor but had courageously set herself on the table, awaiting the battle called 'breakfast' just like any other day.

Taiga Fujimura is a woman of talent.

Taiga's face broke into a cat-like grin as she pointedly stared at the two, satisfaction evident on her face. She had been waiting a long time for this. Whatever happened last night, it seemed it finally was able to have Shirou look at Sakura as a woman, something that Taiga had been praying to happen for a long time now.

"Shirou? Have you decided on the date of your marriage?" Saber asked off-handedly.

Shirou choked on his food.

"W—What are you talking about?" He asked with wide eyed horror.

"With the War fully under way, I would advise to postpone such an event for a more appropriate time. The enemy might see this as an opening and attack when we are most vulnerable." She answered matter of factly. Taiga seemed confused at her words but the next few sentences spoken quickly made her forget about it.

"I—I'm not getting married!" Shirou cried out. A whimper drew his attention back to Sakura. Tears were starting to form at the corner of her eyes.

Saber raised an eyebrow.

"Is it not only proper to take a maiden's hand in marriage after taking her chastity? It would be dishonorable to not marry a woman after doing such a thing to her. Perhaps I have misjudged you, Shirou."

A shocked silence descended once more. Shirou's mouth was hanging open at the bluntness of the statement. Sakura seemed to shrink into herself as Taiga's wide eyes swiveled between her and Shirou. A random rooster could be heard in the distance.

"Shirou! What is the meaning of this!" Taiga roared, an image of a tiger all but visible behind her. "How dare you shut me out of my entertai— duty as your guardian?!"

"Fuji-nee..." Shirou groaned. "I swear, nothing happened! Saber just saw us and misunderstood the situation..."

Sakura burst into tears and fled the room.

"Shirou! How dare you make a girl cry like that?! I did not raise you to be that way!" Taiga rounded on Shirou's panicked form. "Go after her, you idiot!"

Shirou didn't need to be told twice.

===Break===

Sakura stopped and sat down at the porch, wiping tears from her eyes. A single sentence rang through her head as most of the effects of Felix Felicis wore off.

_What have I done?_

A mixture feelings welled up within the young Matou. Fear, anxiety, guilt, exhilaration, and triumph all surged within her in a chaotic mess. Fear that Shirou might push her away after what had happened. Anxiety of how it would affect their future. Guilt at forcing her senpai, the one she loved, into her plot. Exhilaration at the memory of having his naked body pressed against hers as she was barely able to hold herself back from doing him then and there...

"Sakura?" Shirou's hesitant voice called out to her as he approached her cautiously.

Sakura didn't answer, her emotional turmoil still leaving her speechless.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." He started out somewhat lamely.

Sakura looked up at him, her tearstained face glistening in the earl morning light. Shirou looked so helpless, like he just didn't know what to do.

Sakura decided to give him a small break.

"It's okay, senpai. We were both drunk and we don't remember what happened... If you want... we can just pretend this didn't happen at all senpai."

"Do I really look like such an irresponsible guy, Sakura? I can't pretend this just didn't happen when it certainly did. I know I can't apologize enough for what I might have done but I will take responsibility."

Guilt filled the Matou at hearing this but was crushed by an overwhelming surge of happiness. Tears came, unbidden, into her eyes.

"Eh?! Sakura? I—I'm sorry, I just..."

Sakura wiped her eyes and gave him a small smile. "I'm okay, senpai...I'm just... really happy."

===At about the same time somewhere else===

"So how's my favorite godson doing?" Sirius Black asked cheerfully as he sipped cocktail from a fancy glass. He was reclining on a beach chair, dressed in Hawaiian shirt and shorts. Women could be seen playing beach volleyball in the distance. There were no males in sight.

"I'm your only godson, Sirius." Harry pointed out, toast in his mouth and pen and paper on his desk. Sirius shook his head at him through the mirror.

"Harry, I'm glad you're keeping up with your responsibilities but you should come and enjoy yourself too once in a while. The Dark Lord has fallen and you, more than anyone, should be celebrating the most."

Harry sighed. "But I am having fun."

"You're having fun and you're not sharing?" Sirius said in mock hurt.

Harry sighed. "Sirius, you own a beach exclusively for women. Are you sure you're not having more fun than me?"

Sirius laughed. "Guess you're right. Gotta watch out for the whales though. They pop up every now and then. Though, I'm pretty sure you've seen you're fair share. They've been after you since word had it that you offed the immortal bastard."

"Urgh. Don't remind me. Sure made me regret becoming a hero in people's eyes. You were right. All that awaited me there was hard cash and cheap, ugly women."

"Hey now, that's not fair. You even had a horde of Veela after you. I'd kill to have that happen to me, you know."

"I highly doubt you'll survive if you try to satisfy that much Veela at once, Sirius."

Sirius shrugged. "The pleasure is worth the consequences."

Harry just shook his head.

A small smile touched Sirius' lips. "Say, when do you think you can come with me to Vegas again?"

Harry winced. "There's still stuff I have to take care of in this city. I don't think I can meet you again until this thing gets sorted out."

Sirius' face fell. "It's just not as fun without you around. They wouldn't even let me do bondage play if you're not there!"

"That's 'cause you keep teasing them for hours! You can't keep a woman waiting like that, Sirius."

"But their pleading faces are just so beautiful that I couldn't resist!"

"You sadist."

"Masochist actually."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"Well, it's quite the story. Remember that red head in Vegas?"

"Which one? The one with the eye patch and wooden leg, or the one with the chain tattoos?"

"The one with the eye patch. Anyways, I met her in a diner one day and we immediately hit it off. So we went to her apartment and guess what? She had whips, gags, chains, and all other 'tools' all lined up on her walls."

"Bloody hell…" Harry breathed out.

"So I tried escaping but her whip got me. Next thing I knew, I was bound up in hemp rope, and had all kind of weird stuff put on me…"

"Stop, stop!" Harry cried, shaking his head. "I get the idea."

"That's not the best part though." Sirius continued with a grin. "Turns out her 'tools' are all brand name, all made by your company, Harry."

Harry buried his face in his hands.

"Good news is, you definitely know what you're doing Harry. Those products are something else."

"I didn't want to hear that from you." Harry almost cried.

Sirius laughed at Harry's horrified expression and popped grapes into his mouth.

"Are you sure you can't put off whatever you're doing? Although I have what most men could only dream of, it still feels lonely without you around."

"Sorry Sirius."

"I thought I'd take you out to enjoy life after the war was over you know, try to get your mind out of all the horrors..."

Harry gave a small smile. "You did enough. Those few months we spent together just doing what we want was the most fun I've ever had in my life. Thank you, Sirius."

"What's with all this mushy stuff all of a sudden?"

"What's wrong with showing my appreciation every once in a while?"

"Damn you, Prongslet. Now you're making my eyes sweat!"

"Love you too, Padfoot."

"Are you sure you're okay though? Terrible things happened in that war and you were right in the middle of it. Makes me feel like a failure for not being able to comfort you for even a bit longer."

Harry snorted. "As if I need a dirty old man to comfort me."

Sirius gave Harry a scrutinizing look and sighed.

"Well, I should get going. Promised some ladies I'd show them the V.I.P. room. Bye, Harry. And remember, you can always call me if something happens."

Harry waved at him. "I'll keep that in mind."

Sirius gave him a wink before the mirror turned off.

Harry threw his toast into the trash before vomiting the rest of his breakfast into it. He scratched his chest where he was stabbed the day before. The skin was perfectly smooth, as if nothing happened to it at all. Regardless, he should probably get his body checked as he felt a change deep within. Right, probably should do that as soon as possible.

He looked back up at the mirrors in front of him, watching the different areas of Fuyuki before grabbing another piece of toast. He stopped when he noticed a certain snow-haired girl sitting in the park, staring up at the sky as if waiting for something.

Harry looked at the time.

8:30 am

_Bloody hell, she's early. Hmm... I don't want to keep her waiting but I should probably get myself checked out first. If I take long, well, there's always the time turner._

===Break===

Harry let out a deep breath as he entered the room. The scent of cheap cigarette and coffee filled the air. A red haired woman with glasses was reading files on her desk, the usual cigarette on her lips. The stack of televisions along one wall broadcasted news from different stations. Bookshelves lined the walls and a sofa was set in the middle of the room.

"Good morning, Touko-san." Harry greeted as he entered.

"Harry-kun? Why the sudden visit?" She looked up at him over her glasses.

"Right, sorry about the intrusion but my body became a bit unstable..."

"What did you do this time?"

"Well..." Harry scratched his head, a bit embarrassed. "I did get stabbed in the heart yesterday."

Touko sighed. "Honestly... I know you're immortal but that doesn't mean you should be careless. If you keep using its power, it would only be a matter of time before it completely devours your soul."

"I try, Touko-san. It's just… it's hard reigning him in sometimes."

"It wouldn't be as hard if you were more careful."

"Being careful _is_ hard!" Harry maintained his ground, mouth set in a stubborn pout.

"I swear, you traditionalists don't have an ounce of common sense."

"It's 'wizard', Touko-san."

"Whatever."

"You know, I've never met a wizard who use the term magus. Really confused me when a witch I met a few days ago did it."

"You guys really were quite stubborn about that." Touko stood and led him to her workshop. Puppets, parts, books and other miscellaneous items lined the walls, giving the place a creepy feel. An operating table lay in the middle. Harry took off his shirt and sat down, allowing Touko access to his torso. The hundreds of deep scars that covered it twitched slightly at Touko's touch. She examined each scar, tracing her fingers over them and watching how they glowed and assembled themselves into runes.

"This seal has weakened a bit." She frowned, adding prana at the array on his chest. It glowed a brief red, before fading back into yellow. She made him lie down and a thamaturgical circle glowed underneath him. Harry grit his teeth, preparing for the pain. The scalpel flashed, severing out the portion of skin and muscle containing the old scar. Darkness flowed from the incision site, coalescing like smoke before being purified by the circle.

Touko began chanting the incantation for an ancient curse as she brought the scalpel upon his flesh once again. The scalpel moved along his skin and into the tissue underneath, carving the corresponding rune that would house the curse.

Slowly...

Pain twice worse than the cruciatus curse wracked Harry's body as the curse made its way into him. Seconds seemed to stretch for eternity as Harry was consumed by pain.

Seconds became minutes.

Minutes stretched to what seemed like hours.

The pain from the small cut intensified as more and more power was gathered by the circle to power it. Harry didn't know when he started screaming but like always, it felt as if days had passed.

Finally, the small ritual was done. A fresh cursed scar was glowing on his chest, slowly dimming as it flowed across his skin to join the mass of cursed scars that gathered at the center of his chest. He instinctively clutched at it after the ritual ended, only to wince in pain as it throbbed.

Touko blew out cigarette smoke as she watched him gasp for air, remembering the first time they did this. He was unconscious for two weeks but he wanted to keep going, the fire in his eyes not dimming one bit. And so they continued, the news of deaths making Harry want to hurry the process. They eventually ended up using a time turner to gain back some time they had lost. By the end of it all, Harry could barely move without a heavy dose of painkillers and numbing potions.

"Not as painful as I remember it." Harry breathed out as he finally caught his breath.

"Hmmm… look at you trying to act tough. Who are you trying to impress?"

"Why, the beautiful lady standing in front of me of course."

"You already know I'll never sleep with you no matter what flattery you use right?"

Harry shrugged. "Was worth a try. How are Azaka-chan and the others by the way?"

"Same as always. They're all doing work right now. Want me to leave a message?"

"No, that's fine. We will meet if fate wishes it. There's no need to force things."

===Break===

Harry walked into the park, prototype of the magical stick in his pockets. Caster had made him take it into town in case he finds a suitable person to try it on. Harry eventually wanted to give it to Ilya but he was unsure if it will work properly so he wanted to test it out on someone else first.

"You're late, ojii-san." Ilyasviel's lips curled into a pout as she looked at him disapprovingly.

"No I'm not." Harry said, looking at his watch. 10:00am

"Well since I'm here anyways..."

"Ah, that's right!" Ilya excitedly rummaged into her bag and pulled out a shirt. "Since you bought me clothes yesterday, it's only proper that I repay the favor." She held up the shirt with a big smile. "Tada!"

Harry's face paled. He could already guess where this was going and he didn't like it one bit. She would definitely want him to wear it the whole day. He didn't want to hurt her feelings after she went to all the trouble of getting it for him but he just couldn't wear something like that.

Printed in bright big characters in front of the shirt were the words: LOLICON SAMURAI

"Er... Ilya-chan... it's not that I don't like it but..."

"You'll wear it for me, right ojii-san?" Ilya's puppy eyes were just foul play! She knew he couldn't say no to that!

_Owned... and by a little girl, no less. Vanquisher of Voldemort? Master of Death? Ha... only if people knew..._

===Break===

Harry could feel people's penetrating stares stabbing him as he walked the street with Ilya by his side. It was a wonder why no one has called the police yet. Certainly, a suspicious man wearing a shirt that proclaims him as a lolicon walking side by side with a cute girl that does not look like his relative was sure to raise questions right?

They watched another magical girl movie and went to a diner afterward, talking excitedly about it on the way.

"Welcome to—kyaa!" was Harry's only warning as a fist connected with his face. The force was enough to send him spinning to the ground.

"Inami-san!" A sharp voice called out. The waitress that welcomed them in muttered a hasty apology and ran to the back room.

The waiter that replaced her bowed to them, so low that he had to hold his glasses to the bridge of his nose to keep them from falling off. "We're sorry! She's just not good with men."

Harry rubbed his cheek. It felt like it was going to bruise but he paid it no mind. Bruises heal fast for him anyways.

"Ah, it's quite alright. Still, she's quite strong isn't she?"

The waiter apologized again and led them to a table for two, smiling more than necessary at Ilya, much to Harry's suspicion. He was sending strange looks at Harry too, which the man ignored. Water was brought in as they decided their order.

Ilya ordered cakes, parfait, and an assortment of other pastries, much more than what Harry thought she could handle. Harry ordered something more filling: meat.

The talk turned back to the movie they watched as they waited for their order.

"I just wished she kept her glasses on the whole time." Harry sighed in disappointment.

"She still looks even without them." Ilya pointed out.

"It's just not the same, Ilya-chan!" Harry said indignantly. "A glasses girl without her glasses is just like chocolate cake without chocolate. It's just plain cake! That's what a glasses girl without her glasses is! Just plain cake!"

"It _is_ the same!" Ilya argued back. "Hey, stop that!" She shielded her eyes as Harry's eyes twinkled rapidly, a trick he learned from a certain, dead old man.

"Not until you see the light, Ilya-chan." Harry crossed his arms.

"No fair!" Ilya cried out and stabbed her fingers into his eyes, only to be blocked by his glasses.

"Here's your order." A female voice drew their attention to the waitress.

"Ah thank...you..." Harry's voice trailed off as looked at the waitress.

A katana. That's a katana at her waist right?!

Wait, don't they have laws against that kind of thing? What's she doing with a visible weapon in broad daylight?

"Are all diners in Japan like this?" Harry wondered as the waitress left.

"I don't know." Ilya answered truthfully as she dug into the parfait.

"Right, I forgot you're not from around here too."

A minute of silence passed as they both enjoyed their meal.

"If... your father leaves you to be with someone else... and dies afterward... don't you have the right to hate that person?" Ilya asked softly before her eyes widened in shock as she realize what she just said.

Harry raised an eyebrow and chewed thoughtfully before answering. "What brought this up, Ilya-chan?"

"I saw it on t.v. once." Ilya lied.

"Well... I'm sure it would feel terrible to have that happen but my parents both died when I was but a baby so I wouldn't know. I was raised by my relatives and man were they horrible. I almost ran away on more times than I can remember and I know they wouldn't be bothered about it if I did. Everyday just brought on more pain and suffering but thinking back on it, I found that I couldn't bring myself to hate them. They were the only family that I had left, until I found my godfather that is. No matter how badly they treated me, I was still provided for although there should be no reason for them to do so, and for that, I'm grateful. I am quite content with the way I turned out as a man and although I hate to admit it, it was due to them that I grew up into what I am. Even though, they barely fed me, never bought me belongings of my own, or treat me as part of the family, I can't deny the fact that they took care of me when I was just a baby right after my parents died. When they were murdered some time ago, I was actually surprised to find that I was shedding tears for them. It didn't matter that they were a useless waste of human flesh. They were family and family is the one thing that we should always treasure. Of course there are exceptions but... well, you get what I mean."

Ilya was quiet as she pondered this while she ate. Harry wiped the cream that got on the tip of her nose gently. Ilya, shocked at the gesture, just stared at him.

===Break===

"What school do you go to Ilya-chan?" Harry asked as they walked aimlessly.

"I've been home schooled since I was young." Ilya answered.

"Eh?!" Harry gaped in shock. "But why? You're missing out on so much fun!"

Ilya winced. "My grandfather said there was no need for me to go to school when I could be educated adequately at home."

"B—but..." Harry frowned for a second before his face lit up. "Ah, I know! Let's go to school! Come, Ilya-chan. I saw a school that way yesterday. You got a lot of catching up to do!" Harry smiled widely as he grabbed Ilya's hand and broke into a run, half-dragging the fairy-like midget with him.

They arrived at the gates fifteen minutes later, panting for air. The guard at the entrance strode up to them.

"Can I help you?"

"Ah, ha...ha... um... my name is Harry Potter and this is my niece, Ilyasviel. I'm planning to have her transfer to this school next year but I want to see how things work here first. We're quite new to this country so we don't know when to expect and I want her to get to know the place first. Can you please give us a tour?"

The guard looked at them skeptically. "Sorry, sir. But this is a high school. You'll have to go to visit the middle school for her."

Ilya bristled at the man's statement, an action not missed by Harry.

"There must be a misunderstanding. Ilya-chan is supposed to be in high school, sir. She was hailed as a genius back in Germany and skipped quite a few grades. I'm sure she will have no problem with the curriculum at all."

The guard still looked at them suspiciously, trying to find something as grounds to deny them access to the school. Fortunately, there was one in blaring, large letters.

He sighed. "Then I'm afraid I can't let you in on the grounds that I cannot let a pedophile enter the premises."

"I am not a pedophile!" Harry cried. It seemed he was saying that a lot lately...

"Oh? Your shirt says otherwise." The guard smirked.

"T—this is... Ilya-chan..." Harry, defeated, looked at the little girl to save him.

Ilya's smile didn't make him the least bit better.

"Ojiiiiii-saaan." Ilya groaned exasperatedly and said in a scolding tone, "I told you you shouldn't expose your fetishes in public."

"Hey! Where did you learn that word?!"

Ilya ignored the hurt look on his face and turned towards the guard.

"Please excuse my perverted ojii-san who can only get turned on by the body of a little girl, mister. I know he's pure trash that belongs in prison but he's the only family I have. Can you excuse him and let us inside... please?"

Harry gaped, torn between feeling insulted and feeling happy that she considers him family. The guard looked to be in the same situation also. He clearly looked like he wanted to do his job and keep them out but at the same time, no one can say no to the cute, pleading face of Ilyasviel.

_She would make a very dangerous woman someday._ Harry thought.

The guard looked like he was still struggling but a last push from Ilya, combined with mild hypnotism (unnoticed by Harry of course) finally made the guard grudgingly agree.

A prickling sensation caused Harry to stop abruptly.

_A ward? Why would there be a ward in a muggle school?_

Unfortunately, his musings were cut short as the snow haired girl dragged him excitedly after her.

They toured the school, the guard pointing out the different areas. They passed through the tracks, kendo club dojo, archery club practice area, and a bunch of other places. Ilya looked on in wonder as the students lined up for PE, Harry with mild interest as humble breasts bounced as the students stretched and ran.

"Can we go inside a class, please?" Ilya asked the guard with a charming smile. The guard hesitated for only a second before he relented.

"Yes?" A dark haired woman answered the guard's knock. She looked at the foreigners in curiosity as the guard explained the situation. A thoughtful look crossed her face for a moment before she let them in. She introduced them to the class and asked them a few questions. A certain red haired boy sitting by the window paled noticeably at the sight of them and was gaping like a fish out of water. Ilya smiled at him charmingly before regarding the class as a whole.

"Could you tell us about your country, Potter-san?"

"Hmmm... where to start... well, I'd say the women there are quite scary but I guess the same applies everywhere else right?"

The class laughed and the mood lightened even more as Harry spun ridiculous tales and even acted out scenes of his interactions with the general populace. It looked more like a stand up comedy show than anything else.

After that, the teacher continued on with the lecture making the students read excerpts from their textbooks. The regular English teacher was apparently sick so she was called in as a substitute but Harry thought she was also good enough to be teaching regularly. She even made him read out for the class. The students watched with awe as he spoke in perfect English with the accent of an Englishman. Ilya's angelic voice brought about delighted smiles as well.

Harry noticed the red haired student staring at her the entire time and glared right back at him, causing him to flinch and look away. He remembered the red haired teen as the master of Saber and briefly wondered how he knew Ilya. Were they acquainted somehow? Harry put it out of his mind. If the red head even as much as lift a finger against Ilya, Harry would annihilate him.

The class ended with the teacher telling them to come visit again some time as the students have no doubt enjoyed their presence. The guard escorted them out and into the different after school clubs, stopping at the archery club as the guard ogled the beautiful young women that practiced there.

To Harry, this is more than the chance to gaze at high school girls.

This was also the perfect place for the experiment.

With fast hands, he pulled the magical stick out of his magically expanded pocket and dropped it into the bin of chest plates, a place where someone would surely find it.

Deed done, he rejoined the guard and the snow-haired girl to resume the tour.

===Break===

Shinji Matou gloated at the first years as they failed spectacularly. The arrows missed the targets completely, humiliating the first years in front of the assembled girls.

Ah, that felt good.

He was walking to get his bow when he noticed a bright, pink stick poking out of a bin.

What kind of idiot would leave a toy in a place like that?

An unknown desire to grab it surged through him, compelling him to pull it out of there. He tried to resist it but before he knew it, the stick was already in his hands.

The members of the Archery club were looking at him in curiosity, wondering why he was holding such a thing.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Bright iridescent light exploded out of the wand, enveloping him in a blinding flash of light. It covered his entire body, ripping his clothes into nonexistence as new outfit was force upon him.

The light vanished and the crowd blinked the glare from their eyes.

Standing before them, in a frilly white and pink dress, was Shinji Matou.

Pink ribbons adorned his hair and decorated his chest, arms, and shoes. Frills covered the entire ensemble, giving him the look of a plucked chicken. White stockings covered his legs, transparent enough to show hairy legs underneath.

Dread filled him as he turned to look in the mirror hanging off the wall.

"W—Why am I a magical girl?" were the first words that fell out of his mouth as the compulsion on the wand took hold.

"Eeew! That's disgusting!" A voice shouted out.

"Is that some sort of fetish? What a pervert!"

"Now it makes sense why he was walking around like the biggest dick in the entire school. It's to cover up how much of a girl he is!"

"We're breaking up, Shinji-kun."

"That has got to be the most disgusting thing..."

Shinji turned red with anger.

Someone would have to pay.

How dare they mock him?!

"RIDER!"

The unspoken command was understood.

The bounded field sprang to life.

Blood Fort Andromeda was activated.

===Break===

They sky turned red.

Harry shivered as the bounded field activated. Students fell unconscious as its effect took hold. Ilya, surprisingly, did not.

"Ilya-chan... this looks bad... we should call the police. It looks like someone poisoned the entire school..." He had to get her out of here.

Ilya wordlessly nodded and followed him. She clung to his arm, her face pale. They reached the edge of the barrier but it prevented their exit. Ilya was getting paler by the second and he knew if he didn't do something, she'll end up like the others as well.

_I have to do something... the longer that thing is active, the worse off the students will be. But can I do it with Ilya-chan here? I'm sure I can modify her memories afterward but..._

A scream of terror in the direction of the school made up his mind. He held his palm out to the bounded field, closing his eyes as he did so. An ear piercing shriek filled the air as the bounded field shivered, its surface flowing like water. Runes formed in its surface, changing its properties. Then with a sound like a great torrent of water, the bounded field flowed like a river into Harry's palm.

Harry grit his teeth as the impact of the foreign magic caused him to stagger. His breath came out in short gasps. The _thing_ inside him trashed wildly, attempting to break through and aid him.

_NO! S—STOP! I can handle this..._

He could feel the _thing_ literally grumbling but he forced his will upon it until it finally quieted. The strain put on his body made several of the cursed scars go out of control, leaking corrupted magics out of his body. He forced them back in, taking out his wand at the same time and using it to force the liquefied bounded field inside him. It took quite a bit of effort but it was finally done with a squelch not unlike that of a drain's plug.

_I'm getting too old for this... and I'm barely in my late twenties!_

"Ojii-san... is a wizard?"

_Oh crap... there was that too..._

The rustling of robes cut off whatever explanation he was about to give the snow-haired girl as a heavy slap and a shout of fury knocked him to the ground.

"Owww..."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES POSSESSED YOU TO ABSORB A BOUNDED FIELD LIKE THAT?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

Harry made unintelligible sounds. Caster's face was a mask of fury. She seen many incredibly stupid things in her life but this was on a whole 'nother level. It wasn't even supposed to be possible to absorb a bounded field in the first place! The logical action would be to break it so why had this fool absorbed it like a moron?

Ilya looked torn between running away watching with fascination. On one hand, the woman that appeared out of thin air could be a Servant but she didn't have the presence of one. Ilyasviel had heard of people who called themselves wizard but had never actually met one. Harry just used a wand, making it clear to her that he was one of those people. It sparked her curiosity like no other.

Her musings were cut short as Harry desperately tried to find a distraction to divert the blue-haired woman's anger. His eyes widened comically as he pointed in the distance.

_§HOLY SHIT, IT'S A FLYING DOMINATRIX!§_

===Break===

A/N:

As promised, there were technically no magical girls in this chapter.

I don't feel good about this chapter. It feels like there's too many things that are missing but I can't figure out what. I, myself, feel a lot of parts are forced and flows are awkward.

Due to some constructive feedback, I've decided to rewrite parts of this chapter as many people seem to be disappointed. Taking it down tomorrow. Don't know when I'll post it back up.

As always, Thank You for reading.

This chapter was supposed to be up by Christmas and I'm sorry it did not show up, but hey, neither did Santa.


End file.
